


Snap

by spoonorita



Series: AkuSai Month [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel tried to lower his leg but stopped when Saïx growled out "Don't move!" "Huh?" "I think I broke my finger," "What?" The blood rushed out of Saïx's head and he leaned forward, burying his face in Axel's neck in an attempt to keep himself steady and conscious. It took Axel a moment to process what Saïx had said, and he started laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

The shelves pressed into Axel's tailbone and shoulder blades like knives, and somewhere in between, a hand slid up his back, skilled fingers sliding into the dip of his spine and Axel shivered at the chill they sent down his spine. Saïx felt him tremble, and that hand flattened and slid upward, lifting Axel's shirt with it. Axel was on fire, Saïx's fingers leaving trails of flame on his skin that left him flushed and hot and practically begging in harsh breaths and desperate gasps against the lips of his assailant. Axel's hands were tangled in blue hair, tugging and pulling Saïx closer as they kissed, uncoordinated and sloppy. Saïx's other hand was busy at Axel's belt, fumbling with the buckle and the button that held together Axel's jeans.

Axel's legs were wide open to grant Saïx the room he needed, one foot planted flat against the door behind Saïx. A single lightbulb illuminated them in a dim yellow glow, and the string that turned it on kept bumping into Axel's head as it swayed with their hurried, clumsy movements.

Saïx was skilled, undoing Axel's belt and popping the button and unzipping his jeans with little effort, and once Saïx shoved his hand inside and grabbed Axel's cock, pulling it free of Axel's boxers, the redhead let out a pleased grunt, breaking their kiss and letting his head roll back and rest against a towel. Saïx pressed himself against Axel, one hand gripped tightly around Axel's cock and the other sinking lower down the base of Axel's spine with his fingers just barely slipping beneath the hem of his underwear. Saïx rubbed himself against Axel with one long dry thrust, and was promptly interrupted when his knee met the edge of a shelf with a loud thunk.

"Fuck," he grunted, and Axel silenced any other profanity with another hard kiss. Saïx tried to speak between Axel's desperate kissing and the tongue that was trying to fight its way between his teeth. "You, mmm... You sure picked a shitty place for us to hook up in." he said when he was finally able to pull away. 

Axel leaned forward to lick at Saïx's lip, his hands fisted in his shirt. "The bedroom was occupied,"

The linen closet was small and cramped, but at least it was empty of other party-goers using the opportunity to fuck. The party was still in full-swing; someone had turned the bass up for the music and it pulsed through everything, and drunk college students still stumbled on by on their way from the living room to the bathroom. Axel had even heard Demyx walk by once, hollering for him, but he'd ignored him. Axel thought it was genius. Nobody ever bothered to check the linen closet.

"We can't fuck in here," Saïx said, bumping into the door as he readjusted his positioning. "There's no room in here."

Axel made quick work of Saïx's belt, shoving his hands down the front of his pants, rewarded with a strangled gasp when he pulled Saïx's cock out to join his own. "Improvise,"

Axel wrapped an arm around Saïx's waist to pull him closer, pressing their lips together just as Saïx opened his mouth to complain, effectively silencing him. Their teeth knocked together painfully but neither acknowledged it with anything more than an annoyed grunt as Axel stroked his hand hard up and down Saïx's shaft, Saïx responding in a similar manner to pleasure Axel's cock. Saïx's hips shot forward on instinct, bumping Axel's tailbone against the shelf, eliciting a low "ouch" from the redhead. Axel's hands worked faster and Saïx snaked a hand around Axel's back, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, stopped from sliding down further by the shelf Axel was pressed up against. Saïx growled against Axel's kiss-swollen lips in frustration, biting the redhead's lower lip before pulling Axel's hips forward by the waistband of his jeans just far enough to dip his hand in all the way, probing with his fingers until his index finger rubbed against Axel's hole.

"Mm, yes," Axel moaned at the erotic sensation against Saïx's lips. "Do that, please!"

Axel rubbed his thumb against the head of Saïx's cock in encouragement, eliciting a satisfying twitch and a small bead of precum that dripped down over his hand. Saïx pushed a dry finger through Axel's asshole, and Axel twitched at the sting.

"Mm. Ow, wait," Axel said, pushing Saïx back a bit. Saïx removed his finger and broke the kiss, but trailed his lips down Axel's neck instead, nibbling and biting along the way and stopping to suck hard at the junction between Axel's neck and shoulder. Axel dug through his front pocket and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lubricant that he'd swiped from the occupied bedroom without the busy couple inside noticing. Saïx was distracted from the monster hickey he'd been making when Axel pressed the bottle into the hand that had been working at his cock, and Saïx took the time to pour half of the remaining contents over his fingers and shove his hands back down the back of Axel's pants.

One hand slid Axel's pants down, over his backside and down his thighs, Axel lowering the leg that was against the door to allow his jeans to slide lower, while the other hand sought their prize and a slick finger slid smoothly and painlessly inside of Axel's body. The redhead moaned loudly in response.

Axel shoved his face into Saïx's throat, inhaling the scent of sex and Saïx and just enjoying the sensation of Saïx's finger wiggling around in his ass before being joined by a second finger. Axel stroked at Saïx's erection almost violently. He wanted to get down on his knees and swallow his cock whole, but there was no room and doing so would mean ending the wonderful things that Saïx's fingers were doing.

Axel bent his hips back to try and pull Saïx's fingers in further. "Push them in deeper," he panted, crying out when a third finger slipped inside.

Saïx slid his fingers in and out, but could not get them in past the second knuckle from this angle. Saïx removed his fingers, much to Axel's chagrin, and yanked the redhead's jeans down to his ankles. Axel took the hint and slipped his pants off over his feet, leaving them in a crumpled pile beneath his feet.

Saïx lifted one of Axel's legs until it was nearly up against the redhead's chest, and Axel let go of Saïx's cock to grab at the shelves to keep himself steady. Axel's hole was exposed, twitching and dripping with lube from Saïx's previous ministrations. Saïx gripped the shelf hard to keep Axel's leg in place and his other hand found Axel's entrance again, at a much better angle this time, and he shoved his three lube-slick fingers back in. His fingers sunk in to the base this time, and Axel let out a very loud erotic cry when Saïx's index finger jammed straight into the redhead's prostate. Axel's ass tightened around his fingers, and Saïx's cock throbbed in response. Axel was tight, and he wanted to jam his cock into Axel's ass.

Saïx wiggled his fingers around, putting pressure on Axel's sweet spot and reducing the redhead to a trembling, panting mess with head rolled back on the shelf, scissoring his fingers to stretch him enough to enter without doing any damage. Saïx twisted his hand and scraped Axel's prostate, and Axel's body clamped down in response.

Crack.

They both heard it, but it was several seconds before Saïx felt it, as if his index finger had been ripped off.

Axel lifted his head when the wonderful sensations stopped and Saïx's hand just sat still inside him, the color completely drained from Saïx's pained face, completely white under the yellow glow of the light that swayed above them.

Axel tried to lower his leg but stopped when Saïx growled out "Don't move!"

"Huh?"

"I think I broke my finger,"

"What?"

The blood rushed out of Saïx's head and he leaned forward, burying his face in Axel's neck in an attempt to keep himself steady and conscious.

It took Axel a moment to process what Saïx had said, and he started laughing.

"Holy shit," he snorted. "Sorry, it's been a while. A little too tight for you?"

"Shut the fuck up," Saïx grumbled. "Now is a bad time for jokes."

Saïx carefully removed his hand, holding it up closer to the light. His index finger was bent at an odd angle, and was starting to swell and turn an ugly shade of purple. Axel started laughing again.

Saïx nearly passed out, leaning hard against Axel, who stopped laughing to make sure his lover was alright.

"How sober are you?" Saïx asked.

"I only had like, one beer,"

"Good," he grumbled. "Can you drive me to urgent care?"


End file.
